


Sweet Girl

by Hotgitay



Category: Why Women Kill (TV)
Genre: Beth should leave robs ass, Crush, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Marriage, Other, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Sheila tried to knock some common sense into Beth Ann





	Sweet Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/gifts).

> Let’s all agree that April and Beth should become girlfriends also rob is trash

“Why do you like this tramp so much?”Sheila asked her friend 

“April is a sweet girl”Beth Ann replied 

“She was the other woman”Sheila reminds her 

“I know that”Beth Ann said to her nonchalantly 

“You’re treading dangerous waters”Sheila warns her 

“Nothing wrong in befriending her”Beth Ann smiles

“Just don’t let this ‘friendship’ go to your head”Sheila tells her 

“Rob told me his project will be over soon for good”Beth Ann informs her friend 

“Well he must be planning on dumping her”Sheila says

“I can get my husband back”Beth Ann sounded happy at the mere thought


End file.
